Misión en común
by AngelGefallen
Summary: Tres semanas sin hacer el amor era mucho tiempo. Hartos de esperar, Eren y Levi deciden acordar un día para cumplir su objetivo. ¿Lo lograrán o seguirán sin poder disfrutar el uno del otro? [EreRi, Smut, Oneshot]. [Dedicado a Patatapandicornio]


**Últimamente tengo fascinación por los oneshots, pero este en especial lo quería hacer para una autora maravillosa y no podía irme a dormir sin publicarlo. Patatapandicornio, ¡aquí tienes lo que te prometí! Debo darte las gracias por aconsejarme y orientarme un poco con la temática, me ayudó mucho. He tardado un poco más de la cuenta, sobretodo porque releía párrafo por párrafo para comprobar que no había ningún fallo. Quiero darte lo mejor, y aunque no sé si esto lo es, ¡te lo doy con todo mi corazón!**

 **A los que vais a leer el fic, ¡ojalá lo améis como lo amo yo!**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencias: EreRi, Smut.**

 **¡Créditos de imagen a Lena!**

* * *

.

.

Cargando la mochila de deporte sobre mi hombro, me despedí de mis compañeros de equipo que aún restaban en el vestuario. Yo les dediqué un simple gesto de cabeza, estos, acostumbrados a mi silencio, me desearon un buen fin de semana. Por fin era viernes, y tras un entrenamiento intensivo de tres horas, la mayoría solo quería regresar a casa y descansar. Yo, por el contrario, estaba en plena forma. Saliendo del polideportivo, aguardé en una esquina de la calle a que vinieran a recogerme. Finalmente había llegado el día tan esperado, decir que estaba desesperado era quedarse corto.

Oh, perdón. No me he presentado. Me llamo Levi Ackerman, tengo dieciocho años y estoy en mi último año de preparatoria. No soy una persona muy sociable, pero todos mis compañeros me tienen un gran respeto. Fuera de clase, practico y entreno baloncesto todas las tardes, excepto sábados y domingos.

A simple vista, doy una imagen de chico solitario, introvertido que no busca contacto con otros seres humanos... o eso pretendo mostrar de cara al mundo. Todos albergamos secretos que no revelaríamos ni a nuestra familia, ni a nuestro amigo más íntimo. ¿Secretos oscuros? Os estaréis preguntando. No exactamente, mas considero que gritarlo a los cuatro vientos no me beneficiaría en nada.

Un conocido mercedes benz estacionó justo delante de mí. Ya era hora. Empezaba a impacientarme. Cruzando la acera, abrí la puerta delantera del coche y me subí al auto.

—¿Me echaste de menos, gatito?

Ahí estaba él. Su tez morena contrarrestaba mi notable palidez, su porte elegante junto con su distinguido toque sensual, y desprendiendo su encanto natural con una de sus irresistibles sonrisas, reservadas solo para mí. Me había ganado el apodo de "gatito" en nuestra primera cita y a pesar de mi frío carácter y no ser especialmente cariñoso, a él se lo permitía. Poseía un don especial, capaz de seducirme con sus juguetonas miradas y su picardía.

Con su mano derecha me sujetó la barbilla y me plantó un beso en los labios. ¿Qué si lo eché de menos? Ni se imaginaba cuánto. Le hice saber lo mucho que lo extrañé devolviéndole el beso con mayor ímpetu y fogosidad. El sabor de sus labios era tóxico, convirtiéndome en su víctima, rogando por más. Nuestras bocas se movían en perfecta sincronía, éramos como el mar y el viento. Él era el viento que removía y acometía contra las olas, sacudiéndome con brusquedad, cerniéndose como una tempestad, pero indudablemente cálido.

Sin embargo, abandonó mis labios demasiado pronto. Protesté soltando un quejido, esa era su forma de decirme "Hola", pero en realidad, estaba haciendo pleno uso de sus encantos. ¿Entendéis por qué digo que tiene un don? ¡Un beso! ¡Solo ha necesitado de un beso para tenerme a su merced!

—¿Listo para irnos, gatito?

—¿Dónde me llevarás esta vez, papi?

—Tenía pensado ir a ese restaurante que tanto te gusta —dijo poniendo en marcha el motor.

Yo me abroché el cinturón.

—¿No es un poco caro? .—La primera y única vez que fuimos, salimos con la billetera vacía.

—Hoy es un día especial, ¿recuerdas? —mencionó acelerando, alejándonos del polideportivo.

Por supuesto que lo recordaba. Lo he imaginado desde nuestro primer encuentro; el momento exacto en que yo y Eren haríamos el...

Oh, vaya, se me olvidaba. Eren es este atractivo hombre que está conduciendo a mi lado. Me saca casi veinte años y es padre de una niña de cinco años, una niña adoptada, cabe aclarar. Antes de que os hagáis una idea equivocada, no, no es mi _Sugar Daddy_. No me ofrece dinero a cambio de sexo.

Pero entonces, ¿por qué le llamas papi? ...Porque quiero, y porque me gusta. Fin.

Le vi por primera vez en el festival de otoño que organiza la escuela todos los años. Los alumnos de 3 a 18 años asistíamos y cada grado ofrecía una presentación delante de los padres y los maestros. Los pequeños cantaban —mal coordinados y desafinando—, y los mayores representábamos monólogos u obras de teatro. Nuestra clase era de las últimas en actuar y durante el descanso — nos dejaban un margen de una hora para que comiéramos padres, maestros y alumnos todos juntos—, entre las múltiples mesas puestas en cuatro hileras ocupando casi todo el espacio del recreo estudiantil, vi a un adonis —no existe otra palabra para describirlo—, sentado en una de las mesas comiendo con la que debía ser su hija (aunque esta tuviera rasgos asiáticos).

Lo primero que pasó por mi mente fue: "pedazo DILF hay allí".

Para los que seáis demasiado inocentes, os voy a aclarar que DILF significa " _Dad I'd Like to Fuck_ ". Era perfecto para cumplir mi fantasía sexual. ¿No lo mencioné? Los hombres maduros eran mi perdición.

Sin desaprovechar esa oportunidad de oro, pedí permiso para sentarme con ellos y él accedió de buen grado. Fue algo instantáneo, más rápido de lo que habría podido imaginar, Eren y yo conectamos enseguida. Su carisma y su aura magnética me atraían como un imán, y por lo visto, esa sensación era recíproca. Solo charlamos, dándonos a conocer y expresando nuestras impresiones acerca del festival, pero la química surgida entre nosotros era palpable hasta en el aire.

Más tarde, se reanudaron las presentaciones. Su hija ya había actuado de modo que la tuve a mi lado todo el rato, lanzándome miradas acusadoras. Le había puesto celosa; su padre ya no tenía ojos solo para ella.

No fui tan infantil como para caer en una absurda batalla en la que nos disputábamos su atención. Simplemente me comporté con normalidad, mas sonriendo para mis adentros.

Cuando finalizó el festival allá por la hora del crepúsculo, nos dimos los números de teléfono. Se lo propuse en el momento de despedirnos; él aceptó encantado.

A partir de ese día, chateábamos a menudo y concretamos vernos de nuevo. Pese a que ansiábamos conocer más del otro, nuestras primeras citas no fueron precisamente ideales: su hija, Mikasa, a veces estaba presente en ellas. Eren no siempre disponía de canguro y no podía dejarla sola en casa con cinco años. Si daba la casualidad de poder quedar a solas, a penas teníamos tiempo: Eren trabajaba de noche en el hospital y era padre al mismo tiempo.

Nos dimos el primer beso en el portal de su casa, muertos de frío a las dos de la madrugada. Lamentablemente no llegamos más lejos; como dije, tenía una hija y hubiera sido muy incómodo hacerlo con la niña durmiendo en la habitación contigua. Si bien en las siguientes citas nos besábamos y nos toqueteábamos por encima y debajo la ropa, siempre había el mismo obstáculo. Y así hasta hoy.

Tres semanas... ¡Tres semanas en las que no habíamos follado aún! ¿Oís mis gritos de frustración?

Ambos estábamos desesperados, y Eren, no pudiendo soportarlo más, me prometió un fin de semana en el cual gozaríamos plenamente del sexo de una vez por todas.

Finalmente, hoy era el día. Esa noche follaríamos como conejos durante horas, y yo sería inmensamente feliz.

—¿Con quién dejaste a Mikasa? —pregunté.

—Con mi madre —respondió Eren cediéndole el paso a una pareja de ancianos—. Le pedí si podía quedársela hasta el lunes por la mañana. Desde que no trabaja tiene más tiempo libre, y me dijo que no había problema —contó pisando el acelerador—. Tres noches para los dos solos, gatito.

Solo de oírlo mi miembro ya despertaba. Tres noches para cumplir todas mis fantasías sexuales, ... ¿Nos daría tiempo? Aunque pensándolo bien, ¿por qué no quedarnos el resto del día en cama?

Sonaba demasiado perfecto, y no quería hacerme falsas ilusiones tan pronto.

—¿Y el trabajo? —pregunté, temiendo su contestación.

—Libre hasta el lunes —confirmó, buscando un hueco para aparcar el coche—. Es la ventaja de que tu padre sea tu propio jefe.

Dos días y tres noches enteras sin salir de la cama... Mi puto sueño hecho realidad.

Antes de lo previsto, encontramos hueco para dejar el coche. Estacionando el auto, nos desabrochamos los cinturones, pero antes de bajar, Eren me tomó de la barbilla y utilizando esa voz seductora que me volvía loco, susurró:

—¿Mi gatito está ansioso?

—Como para dejar que me folles aquí mismo, papi.

Eren soltó una carcajada.

—Eres adorable.

Me dio un tierno beso en los labios y salió del coche. Yo le imité, maldiciéndole en silencio. Le gustaba jugar conmigo. Yo me dejaba hacer porque, seamos sincero, ¿quién no lo haría? Pero mi orgullo de hombre se resistía a caer rendido por sus encantos. Pese a que ya había asumido que mi tan preciado orgullo desaparecía después de esta noche. Sería una pérdida irreparable, pero estaba dispuesto a hacer ese sacrificio.

Entramos en el restaurante y tras pedir una mesa para dos, uno de los camareros nos guió hasta una mesa que daba vistas al mar. Sin embargo, poco mar veíamos dado la hora que era. Solo se distinguía la luz del faro y las lucecitas del paseo marítimo. Leyendo los platos que ofrecía la carta, me reí al ver que los vinos eran más caros que la misma comida. Valorando el precio y el tipo de platos, pedí el salmón marinado en tempura, alga kombu, y mahonesa de soja con ajo y perejil. Un añadido más y el nombre se salía de la carta. Eren eligió la ternera, que menudo precio el suyo.

Mientras esperamos, nos pusimos al día de las últimas novedades. Le comenté que dentro de dos meses se celebraría el campeonato regional, y que probablemente sería el último que jugaría con ese equipo. No era el capitán, pero ocupaba la posición de base y dirigía todo el juego. Eren lamentaba no poder verme jugar, pero casi que yo lo prefería. Con él en las gradas observándome, desatendería el partido para mirarlo cada cinco segundos.

Entendedlo, Eren no era un papá cualquiera.

Hablamos de nuestros quehaceres hasta que nos sirvieron la comida. La verdad era que yo hubiera prescindido de la cena para ir directamente a la cama, pero sabía que Eren era una persona que hacía las cosas bien. A lo que eso me hizo preguntar lo siguiente:

—¿Reservaste en un hotel?

—Ganas no me faltaron, pero mi economía tiene sus límites —expresó en tono resignado—. Lo haremos en mi casa. Más íntimo, ¿no crees?

Bebiendo un sorbo de vino, me relamí los labios. Una idea disparatada cruzó mi mente.

—Dime que no has decorado el pasillo de tu casa con pétalos de rosa ni puesto velas en forma de corazón.

Eren sonrió enigmáticamente, ni afirmándolo ni desmintiéndolo.

—Por favor, dime que no lo hiciste —repetí alarmado.

Tomándose su tiempo, Eren cortó el filete de ternera, y lentamente se llevó el pedacito de carne a la boca. Yo cesé de comer y le miré fijamente.

—No, no lo hice, gatito —respondió divertido—. Sé lo mucho que te desagradan esas cosas.

—Simplemente no va conmigo —comenté más tranquilo.

Acercándose a mi rostro, murmuró:

—A ti te va más bien lo duro.

Arqueando una ceja, me alejé lo suficiente para no comerle la boca allí mismo.

—Eso lo descubrirás esta noche —dije regresando mi vista al plato.

Por mi carácter o forma de ser, esas cursilerías de enamorados me ponían enfermo. Bueno... quizás he exagerado un poco, pero de verdad que no eran lo mío. Si algo tenía claro, era que no quería ser tratado como una princesa, y Eren lo sabía muy bien. Me encargué de hacérselo saber en nuestra primera cita.

Procuramos seguir comiendo y no soltar más comentarios acerca de esta noche. Si lo hacíamos, corríamos el riesgo de practicar sexo en público, lo cual era excitante pero no entraba dentro de nuestros planes.

La velada acabó con un intento estrepitoso de Eren por darme de comer de su postre. Su tentación de chocolate se veía deliciosa, pero me rehusaba a abrir la boca y comer de su cuchara. No era un bebé. Contrariado por mi negativa, se comió el postre él solito, pretendiendo estar enojado. Pero yo no caí, ya conocía sus jueguecitos. Estaba decidido a conservar mi orgullo hasta el último segundo.

Terminada la cena, nos levantamos y después de que Eren pagara la cuenta, nos dirigimos al coche sin echar a correr, pero a paso rápido. Antes de arrancar, le agradecí la cena en ese restaurante. En vez de responder, me dio un beso y contra mis labios, murmuró:

—Tan tierno.

Nadie que me conociera, ya fuera desde hacía años o poco tiempo, osaría decirme eso. Primero porque ese era un adjetivo totalmente opuesto a mí, y segundo porque les patearía la boca, saltándoles media dentadura. Y, sin embargo, no me importaba oírlo en boca de Eren. ¿Por qué? Ya sabéis la respuesta, no hace falta que os repita lo mismo cientos de veces.

Durante el trayecto no hablamos mucho, ambos concentrados en un único objetivo. La música de la radio no relajó la tensión sexual que había ido acumulándose desde el momento en que pasó a buscarme en el polideportivo, y la canción de _Animals_ de Maroon 5 reproducida cuando solo quedaba un minuto para llegar a su casa, fue la chispa que prendió la mecha.

No esperamos ni a que se cerrase la puerta. Estábamos en su portal y había que coger el ascensor, pero Eren y yo ya nos besábamos como si no hubiera mañana. Sin mirar por dónde pisábamos, nos acercamos al ascensor mientras nos devorábamos las bocas. Eren presionó repetidas el botón al tiempo que yo me subía encima suyo. Rápidamente me sostuvo por debajo las piernas y yo le sujeté por la nuca. La puerta finalmente se abrió. Entramos y Eren me acorraló contra el espejo, de reojo le dio al número 3 y las puertas se cerraron. En lo que duró la subida hasta su apartamento, nuestras lenguas se movieron sin ningún tipo de sincronización, totalmente descontroladas. Cuando se abrieron las puertas, tomamos un respiro. Nos habíamos quedado sin aire. Ya en el rellano, me bajó para buscar la llave en su bolsillo. Con prisas y torpeza, la metió en la cerradura, se oyó el "click" y antes de que pudiera tirar de la puerta, me lancé sobre sus labios y a ciegas, nos metimos en su departamento. Eren no encendió las luces, quizás considerando que sería perder el tiempo.

Atravesamos el salón a oscuras y llegamos a su habitación que estaba ubicada en el pasillo. La puerta estaba entreabierta, de modo que Eren la abrió golpeándola con el hombro. Caímos en su cama, él encima mío y jadeando, nos apresuramos a quitarnos la ropa.

Con toda probabilidad, mi cerebro había dejado de funcionar. No podía pensar en nada que no fuera follar de una maldita vez. Tres semanas de agonía y tortura para mi cuerpo. Créanme, 21 días en los que tuvimos que conformarnos con tocarnos superficialmente sin conseguir un mísero orgasmo. No sé si os hacéis una idea de lo horrible que fue eso.

La espera había llegado a su fin.

Desabrochándome los pantalones, vi que Eren solo tenía puestos los boxers. Me ayudó a bajármelos del tirón y ansiosos por sentir la piel del otro, nos abrazamos, sintiendo nuestras erecciones rozarse y creando un hormigueo de placer que me estremeció de arriba a abajo. Sin avisar, Eren atacó mi cuello, succionándolo y lamiéndolo con rudeza. Cerré los ojos y gemí extasiado. ¡Oh, Dios! Sentía que podía venirme con tan solo el movimiento obsceno de su lengua por mi cuello. Me agarré a las sábanas, y volteé el rostro para darle mayor acceso. Abrí la boca para gritar su nombre... pero alguien se me adelantó.

—¡EREEN! ¡EREEEN!

—Pero, ¿qué mierda...?

La voz procedía del patio.

—Es la vecina —dijo quitándose de encima.

—¡EREEN!

Semi desnudo, corrió la ventana que daba al patio interior y con voz pesada, preguntó:

—Maria Teresa, ¿qué pasa?

—¡Que me he dado un golpe en el pie y se está poniendo de un color muy feo!

Mis instintos asesinos afloraron con rapidez. ¿Tenían que interrumpirnos justo ahora?

—¡Señora váyase a dormir! —gritó un hombre de voz rasposa.

—¿Qué no puede subir y llamar a la puerta como todo el mundo? —preguntó otro vecino asomándose al patio.

—¡A ver, por favor, que hay gente que mañana madruga! —protestó una chica.

—Maria Teresa tome un paracetamol para aliviar el dolor, y ya mañana visite al médico —le recomendó Eren.

—Es que no sé si tengo de eso en casa.

—¡Que alguien le dé un paracetamol para que se vaya a dormir!

—Pues póngase un poco de hielo —sugirió Eren.

—¡Vaale! ¡Mañana subo a tu casa a primera hora!

Abrí los ojos asustado. ¿Enserio...?

—¡No! ¡Me refería a su médico de cabecera!

—¡A callarse ya! —gritó el hombre furioso.

El gallinero del patio cesó, y Eren cerró la ventana con un suspiro. Echado bocarriba sobre la cama, mi cabreo disminuyó al contemplar su cuerpo tonificado. Su erección parecía estar a punto de reventar los boxers.

—Perdona, esa señora es un poco especial —dijo subiéndose a la cama y gateando hasta mí—. ¿Por dónde íbamos, gatito?

Yo me mordí el labio inferior y eché la cabeza a un lado, mostrando parte de mi cuello. Eren se abalanzó y sacando sus dientes, los hundió, mordiéndome con fuerza. Solté un quejido de dolor, pero esa acción tan voraz, me excitó todavía más. Me removí bajo su cuerpo, frotando nuestras erecciones. Con una mano, me masajeó el miembro por encima de la tela y con el rostro pegado a la sábana, gemí sin pudor.

—Ngh... Papi... Más...

Sacando la lengua, Eren lamió la mordida. No pude verle, pero de seguro estaba sonriendo.

—¿Mi gatito quiere más?

—Mmh... Sí...

Con brusquedad me quitó el boxer, lo cual fue un alivio para mi erección. Tieso y chorreando líquido preseminal, Eren descendió hasta quedar a la altura de mi miembro. Abriendo las piernas para que se acomodara, eché la cabeza hacia atrás y proferí una exclamación cuando su boca engulló mi pene. Marcando un ritmo pausado, inició un vaivén lento, pero extremadamente placentero. Su lengua lamía el glande como si fuera un dulce mientras me masturbaba con la mano. Luego cambiaba, y volvía a chupar solo con su boca, metiendo casi todo mi miembro y aumentando la velocidad con la que succionaba. Yo me retorcía y me tapaba la boca para no gritar enloquecido y despertar a todo el vecindario. La mejor mamada de la historia.

Sin embargo, Eren se detuvo cuando empezaba a sentir ese cosquilleo que advertía que pronto me iba a correr. Alzando la mirada, se rió maliciosamente.

—Mírate, gatito... Tan desesperado...

Ignoraba qué cara tenía en esos momentos; tampoco quería saberlo. Y como supuse, mi orgullo se había esfumado hacía ya rato. Pero... ¡Al cuerno mi orgullo! Teniendo a Eren entre mis piernas, ¿para qué lo quería?

Juntando nuestros rostros a escasos centímetros, apresó el lóbulo de mi oreja con sus dientes y tras tironear de el, me susurró:

—Date la vuelta.

Obedecí enseguida. Poniéndome bocabajo, Eren repartió besos por mi nuca mientras sus manos recorrían cada centímetro de mi piel. Su polla se clavaba en mi trasero y en un acto reflejo, lo levanté para hacerle saber que no podía aguantar más. Él se rio y descendiendo sus manos hasta mi trasero, lo manoseó y lo estrujó sin ninguna consideración. Gemí en una mezcla de placer y dolor. Así era como me gustaba.

Repentinamente, sentí uno de sus dedos intentando abrirse paso entre mis labios.

—Abre la boca, gatito.

Lo hice gustoso. Su dedo entraba y salía mientras yo lo recubría de saliva con mi lengua.

—Eso es. Empápalo bien para que pueda meterlo por tu estrecho agujero.

Ahogué un gemido al escuchar sus sucias palabras. ¡Dios! Jamás había estado tan excitado. Eren sacó el dedo bruscamente, haciendo que un hilo de saliva escurriera por mi barbilla. Escondiendo mi rostro en el colchón, grité cegado por el súbito placer que sacudió mi cuerpo. Eren había introducido ese dedo en mi ano. Me era muy familiar esa sensación, y no tardé en acostumbrarme. Exploró mi interior mientras me tenía agarrado por la nalga derecha.

—Si tan solo pudieras verte.

Me aferré a la sábana con desespero. Mi interior se estrechó aún más cuando Eren introdujo un segundo dígito. No estaba siendo para nada delicado, al contrario, me trataba con rudeza, y eso era exactamente lo que quería en un hombre. Sabía que no me decepcionaría... Como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento, metió los dos dedos hasta el fondo, rozando aquel punto tan sensible. Más gritos escaparon de mi boca. Sumergido en una nuble de placer, estaba a un paso de perder la cordura. No miento. En ese estado ya no podía formular ningún pensamiento coherente.

—Ya casi estás listo para mí.

Lo estuve desde el primer día en que lo conocí. Mientras él me hablaba, mi imaginación volaba libre, recreando escenas no aptas para menores, en las que Eren me apresaba y me hacía todo tipo de cosas... Justo como estaba ocurriendo ahora. Había fantaseado cientos de veces cómo me follaba. Lo necesitaba... Necesitaba urgentemente ser follado.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, gatito?

—Ngh... Tu polla, papi.

Oí a Eren gemir complacido por mi respuesta. Sacando los dedos, me propinó un azote en tanto que se posicionaba para penetrarme. Me sostuvo de la cintura, alzando mi culo al mismo tiempo que yo abría más las piernas. Un segundo después, sentí algo grueso entrar con un poco de dificultad. Cerrando los ojos, sujeté fuertemente la sábana conteniendo un quejido. Era grande... y doloroso. No me quejé, pues si Eren se detenía, sería peor.

Oyendo sus jadeos y su respiración errática, me penetraba lento, pero sin pausa. Cuando entró por completo, se sostuvo de la cama con su brazo derecho, permitiéndose unos segundos para tomar aire. Ambos disfrutamos de las sensaciones que nos acometían en ese instante. Tener a Eren dentro de mí era suficiente para correrme, pero no lo haría.

Rozando sus labios contra mi oído, murmuró:

—¿Listo para que papi te folle duro?

—Sí... papi... fóllame duro...

Mi súplica le sonó a gloria. Sintiendo su respiración contra mi nuca, me estremecí, expectante y ansioso.

Con un movimiento algo brusco, empezó a moverse. Todavía no me había acostumbrado a su miembro, pero no podía esperar. Embistiéndome con rudeza, grité echando la cabeza hacia atrás. El dolor se confundía con el placer, creando sensaciones demasiado abrumadoras de soportar. Su polla entraba y salía ferozmente, tomando mi cuerpo sin piedad. Mis gritos eran ensordecedores, por lo que Eren me tapó la boca con una mano, sosteniéndose de la cama con la otra. Cerré los ojos, dejándome llevar por las vibraciones y corrientes eléctricas que agitaban mi tembloroso cuerpo.

Me encontraba en puro éxtasis, quería rogar, alzar mi voz y suplicar entre jadeos más y más... Pero cualquier sonido que emitiera, quedaba amortiguado por su mano. Aun así, no hice nada para impedir que siguiera callando mis gemidos. Era realmente morboso sentir su cuerpo encima mío y verme dominado por sus brutales embestidas.

Sin previo aviso, y sorprendiéndome, Eren salió de mi interior y me dio la vuelta. Nuestros rostros quedaron cara a cara y nos miramos fijamente mientras nuestros pechos subían y bajaban agitadamente.

—Vamos, gatito. Quiero oírte.

Agarrándome una pierna, la subió a la altura de mi hombro, y yo sujetándome de ambos lados de la sábana, mantuve el contacto visual. Con su miembro entró más bruscamente, arrancándome un gemido gutural. Sus estocadas eran precisas y tocaban ese punto que me tenía en un espiral de placer sin fin.

—Aah... Papi... Mmgh... Aah... ¡Dios, sí!

Eren no se detuvo y continuó follándome, cada vez más rápido y más violento. La cama parecía tener vida propia y yo simplemente me rodeé de todas esas sensaciones y dejé que el orgasmo acudiera a mí como una ola gigante. Abriendo mucho los ojos, arqueé la espalda y eyaculé, desparramando mi semen por mi abdomen. Eren se vino al poco rato, con unas embestidas especialmente lentas pero profundas.

Nos dimos el lujo de recuperarnos momentáneamente. Nuestra primera vez había sido magnífica, pero todavía quedaban muchas más. Sonriendo por haber logrado nuestro objetivo, Eren fue el primero en hablar.

—Enséñame como montas encima de tu papi.

Ahora me tocaba a mí llevar el control. Esa noche no íbamos a pegar ojo.

.

.

.


End file.
